1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source module, and particularly to a street lamp capable of indicating a direction at the geographic location thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With developments in technology, light source modules are providing more varied applications with more convenience provided for users.
Conventional means of orienteering, such as signs and guideposts, may be rendered difficult or impossible to use by power outages or bad weather conditions. Additionally, there is a consistent possibility that orientation may be needed in a location without such assistance.
Therefore, what is needed is a street lamp capable of overcoming the described limitations.